1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a back reclining apparatus interlocking with a seat cushion for a vehicle, which makes a seat cushion interlock with the seat back and move to slide forward when a seat back is reclined.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a rear seat for a middle size or sub-full size vehicle, unlike a front seat, is not provided with a seat back reclining apparatus, and a passenger is unable to adjust a seat back at a desired angle to cause inconvenience in use.
In order to supplement this, in the case of a full size vehicle, when a seat back is reclined, a seat cushion interlocks with the seat back and moves forward to improve the customer's convenience. However, in the case of a back reclining apparatus that interlocks with a cushion of a full size vehicle in the related art, it is driven by an expensive motorized system, and thus it is difficult to apply such a back reclining apparatus to middle size and sub-full size vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.